Something Lost, Something Gained
by AmethystDragon81
Summary: Sequel to Love Letters From the Enemy. Hermione needs to be rescued and her family isn't who she thinks it is. The final battle with Voldemort is near, and someone sacrifices themself to save someone they once hated. Things are lost, things are gained.
1. Chapter 1

**_Something Lost, Something Gained_**

**_Chapter One_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Hello to all my wonderful readers. I have a little surprise in store for you. I know I said I wouldn't do a sequel to Love Letters From the Enemy. Well, that was a cover up for what I was really planning all along. I was really only saying it so I had time to get a few chapters written. I mean, did you really think I would leave the story like that and make you fend for yourselves? I'm mean dearies, but I'm not that mean. So without further ado I give you Something Lost, Something Gained, the sequel to Love Letters From the Enemy.

* * *

Grey-blue eyes stared out at the clear night sky. As the boy thought of the last time he was in the Astronomy tower, tears filled his eyes. It had been a month since the attack on Hogwarts and the search for Hermione had proven fruitless.

As the tears silently fell, Draco felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Snape giving him a sympathetic look.

"I have to find her. I can't let him hurt her, Snape. Not because of me." Draco said to him, his voice wavering.

"I know, Draco. Just give Sirius some time. I'm sure he's found her." Snape replied.

"If he has then why hasn't he come back? Why hasn't he come and told us where to find her?"

"He may be biding his time. Have faith in him."

"You talk like you actually like him even after what him and his friends did to you."

"Yes well, when one is apologized to it can change their opinion of the person greatly, as I'm sure you know."

Draco let a smile play on his lips and thanked Snape before leaving to fly around the Qudditch pitch.

x x x

Hermione's eyes flew open as she awoke from a horrible dream. Silent tears streamed down her face and she curled up, hugging her knees. The shaggy black dog that had shown up came and laid it's head on her shoulder. Her captor had, for some strange reason, allowed her to keep him and she was glad he had.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Snuffles. I'm never going to get out of here. You're my only hope, you're going to have to leave and get to Draco." Hermione said, hugging the dog's neck. The dog shook his head no and went from dog form to human form.

"I'll get you out of here, but not by leaving and subjecting you to that man." Sirius told her. "I'm the only thing keeping him from beating or killing you."

"I know, but they sent you to find where he was keeping me, not to stay and protect me. Go, tell them so they can get me the hell out of here." Hermione told Sirius.

"I'm not going-" Hermione cut him off.

"Go, or I'll make you, Sirius."

"And how exactly will you do that?"

"One word to Malfoy and you're gone, so go."

"Fine, but promise me you won't try anything. Stay strong or else he'll overpower you completely." Sirius went to the door of the room Hermione was locked in and unlocked it by whispering the spell '_Alohamora.' _After he was out he remembered to lock Hermione back in in order to keep Malfoy from being suspicious. Sirius changed himself into his dog animagus and made his way out of Malfoy Manor, thinking to himself,

_'Why wouldn't she just let me take her along? Then she wouldn't need rescuing. Stubborn bloody woman, just like her father.'_

* * *

**A/n: **So, what do you think? Is it good, bad? I must know seeing as I have really had bad luck with sequels in the past. For the record, I may change the rating later on for certain content.


	2. Chapter 2

Something Lost, Something Gained

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **So how did you guys like that last chapter? Yeah, I know it was a bit short, but hey, at least I got it written. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Now for chapter two.

* * *

"Professor Snape, come quick! There's news on Hermione!" Harry said breathlessly in Snape's office. The second Sirius had arrived Draco had sent Harry after Snape.

"You mean to say that-" Harry cut Snape off.

"Yes, Sirius is back. I don't know what he found out yet, though. I came as soon as he arrived."

"Well then, Mr. Potter, let's go see what news he has for us."

The two rushed out of the office to the Great Hall where Sirius waited with Ron, Draco, Bella, Ginny, and McGonagall.

"All right, Snape's here. Where is she, Sirius? Is she all right? What took you so long?" Draco questioned frantically.

"Slow down, mate. He can't answer the questions all at once." Harry told him, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'll answer them, don't worry." Sirius said, looking at everyone. "Now, Malfoy's keeping her in the concealed dungeon room in Malfoy Manor. When I left her, she was fine, but she may very well not be now. The reason I took so long Draco, is that I was the only thing keeping her from being beaten or killed. As long as I stayed in there with her she was fine, he left her alone. The only reason I left is because she told me she'd reveal me to him and then I'd be no good to anyone." When Sirius finished Draco stood up and began walking toward the doors.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape demanded.

"Where do you think? I'm going to go save Hermione." Draco stated, the worry strong in his voice.

"You aren't going, not yet. We need a strong plan before we go in there and attempt anything." Harry told him, getting nods of agreement from everyone.

"No, we don't have time. By the time we get a plan together she could be dead."

"Draco, it's a chance we'll have to talk. This need to be done right." Ron said, surprising everyone. Of all people, Ron would have been the one to actually agree with Draco, but instead he wanted to do it the logical way, the way Harry said it should be done. Draco new he was defeated. Sighing he sat back down and listened to everyone give ideas on how to rescue Hemione.

x x x

Hermione awoke to someone hovering over her. When her eyes adjusted she saw it was Lucius Malfoy. She chocked back her fear and remembered what Sirius told her.

_'I've got to be strong... I've got to be strong.' _Hermione thought.

"So, mudblood, where's that mutt?" Lucius spat.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, trying hard not to let the fear show in her voice.

"The dog, where is it?"

"I-I don't know. He was here when I fell asleep. That's the last time I saw him." she lied.

"Why don't I believe you? Hm?"

"I-I would never lie to you. I swear, I'm telling the truth."

"Oh really? You better be because I decide whether you live or not." A sadistic smile crossed Lucius's face and Hermione got worried.

"Looks like no one is here to protect you anymore. What is the little mudblood going to do now? Huh? What are you going to do?"

Hermione's breathing increased and she sat up, leaning against the stone wall.

"Stand up, bitch!" Lucius demanded. Slowly Hermione stood up, hoping he wouldn't hurt her.

"You're moving too slow, mudblood!" The next thing out of Hermione's mouth was screaming as pain shot through her body.

* * *

**A/n: **Hmm...what DID Lucius do to poor Hermione? Will Draco get to her in time? What will he do if he doesn't?


	3. Chapter 3

Something Lost, Something Gained  
Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** This chapter contains the scene of an attempted rape. If you are not comfortable with it do not read.

* * *

The evening that Sirius came back, Draco made a plan of his own. He would sneak into the manor in the middle of the night and get Hermione out. Should he encounter his father along the way, he would kill him if he needed to. Of course, Draco was only exaggerating. He could never really turn against his own father.

Draco planned to leave at midnight and hopefully no one would catch him. Right now he sat restlessly in front of the fireplace waiting for the clock to strike twelve. It still read one minute till.

_'Good, almost time to go.' _Draco thought, standing up. He grabbed his cloak and his wand and slipped out of the Head Common room, heading for the Entrance Hall. All he had to do was make it outside of the school grounds and then he could Apparate to Malfoy Manor. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming, Draco opened one of the doors, careful not to make any sound. It wouldn't do for him to get caught just yet. Smirking to himself, thinking he'd made it, he turned around to stare into the face of none other than Sirius Black.

"I thought you might try to carry out a plan of your own. Are you really feeling so suicidal that you'd try to rescue Hermione alone?" Sirius questioned, walking forward and causing Draco to back up through the doorway.

"Sirius, I'd risk my life by going alone even if she was captured by Voldemort himself. I will get her back, whether I do it alone, or with help. So either we do this tonight, or we practically issue her a death sentence. I'm not letting the latter happen." Draco said boldly. Harry walked up behind Draco from the shadows and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for? We haven't got much time, let's get this rescue mission completed." Harry said just as boldly.

"Why are you, the one who insisted on a plan, deciding to do it my way? My plan is to sneak in, get Hermione, and if I encounter my father, I do anything to keep hurting Hermione. Not really a solid plan if you ask me." Draco stated.

"I know, which is why we're going with you." Harry told Draco. "But to make things a bit easier, we're taking my invisibility cloak."

Draco smirked and with that, he, Harry, and Sirius set off to rescue Hermione.

x x x

Hermione laid on the ground in the corner perfectly still and curled in a ball. Her sobs had become nothing but dry gasps for air, her hair was greasy and full of dirt from the ground. Bruises covered her face, arms, legs, and chest from being hit and kicked constantly.

_'What did I do to deserve this? All I did was love Draco.'_ Hermione thought to herself as she heard footsteps coming toward her cell. She curled herself tighter, hoping she would be left alone if she stayed still and didn't make any noise. The door to her cell opened and she could hear Lucius walk in. She heard him laugh sadistically as he came closer to her. Hermione knew what was coming and braced herself for the sharp pain that would shoot through her but when it came, she felt, and heard, bone cracking under the strength of his foot. Hermione cried out in pain and rolled over to face Lucius, who stared down at her with a wicked grin on his face.

"Does that hurt little mudblood?" he questioned.

"No, it tickles, you sadistic little bastard!" Hermione spat.

"Why you little..." Lucius brought his foot down on her ribs, punishing her for her spit fire mouth. Once again Hermione cried out in pain. Every time she screamed in pain Lucius would laugh more, getting even more pleasure the more pain he caused.

_'I hope Sirius brings Draco soon...I don't know how much more of this I can handle.'_

"Get up, mudblood!" Lucius threatened to kick her again. Hermione attempted to push herself up but the pain in her back and ribs was too much and she fell to the floor. When she failed a second time, Lucius yanked her off the ground by the collar and pulled her to him, gripping her tightly. He kissed her roughly and she shoved him away as best she could.

"What's wrong, you kiss my son all the time, how can kissing me be any different?" Lucius snarled.

"You are a low, filthy son of a bitch!" Hermione said spitting in his face. Anger flashed in his eyes and he threw Hermione against the stone wall. He pulled at her blouse in attempt to remove it, causing the sleeve to rip at the shoulder. Her struggling only made him pin her tighter but she wasn't about to give up. He trailed rough kisses down her stomach after managing to get her blouse open.

_'No, I will _not_ give him this satisfaction!'_ Hermione thought as she brought her knee up hard in just the right place. Lucius fell back, onto his back, apparently knocked unconscious. Hermione moved toward the door as fast as she could move, hoping it would be unlocked. Lucky for her he had left it ajar. She made her way out of the room at a running pace, despite the pain. She walked up stairs, constantly looking back. She had either hurt him pretty bad or he figured she wouldn't make it very far. Whatever it was, he wasn't following her so she didn't care, as long as she made it out. She wouldn't stop until she was out of site of the manor. She ran up until she reached ground floor and finally found the front door. Without looking back she ran toward the gate. She continued to run until she made it to the edge of the Malfoy's property where she sat on the ground, exhausted and in excruciating pain. Without Hermione realising it, everything went black and the last thing she remembered was hitting her head on the hard ground.

* * *

**A/n: **Will Draco be able to get to Hermione? Will Lucius find her first? Will she survive?


	4. Chapter 4

Something Lost, Something Gained

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. If you thought last chapter was too unbelievable, no worries. That will be fixed in this chapter. Go on, read and enjoy.

* * *

Severus Snape hurried out the large doors of Hogwarts hoping that Draco, Harry, and Sirius hadn't made it too far. He needed to reach them or they would end up hurt in the process of looking for Hermione. It was an hour past midnight, an hour since they left. Perhaps he could intercept them in Hogsmeade. They planned on traveling by brooms from there since Apparating would draw unwanted attention. Snape mounted a broom and sped off to Hogsmeade.

Once he arrived at the edge of Hogsmeade, he caught sight of the group getting ready to mount brooms.

"Draco, wait! I have something you need to see!" Snape called out. Draco looked to him as he was about to mount the broom and stopped what he was doing.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Draco knew it must have been important, else Snape wouldn't have flown to catch up to them.

"I received this not too long ago." Snape handed Draco a piece of folded parchment. Draco unfolded it and read.

_Severus, _

_You have to come at once. I've found the Granger girl. Do not let Draco come. _

_Lucius_

Draco read it twice before handing the paper back to Snape. Anger and confusion coursed through Draco's body. He was angry that his father had Hermione but confused as to how he could have found her if he had been the one who had taken her.

"Draco, I think you should stay here and let me see what he wants and what he will do with her. " Snape told Draco, taking a fatherly tone with him.

"Draco, I think Severus is right. It'll be best if we all stay at the school and wait things out. I'm sure he'll be able to help her." Sirius advised.

_'Snape can help her easier than I can. If I go father may harm her.'_ Draco thought, reasoning things out.

"All right, I-I'll let Snape go. Just...promise me that you'll bring her back. Promise you will bring her back to me." Draco told Snape.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe. I'll do everything." Snape told him. Draco smiled at him and watched as Snape Apparated to Malfoy manor.

x x x

Snape walked through the front gate of Malfoy Manor and knocked. It was surprisingly answered by Lucius, who ushered Severus in quickly.

"Draco didn't follow you, did he?" Lucius questioned quickly.

"Of course not." Severus replied. Lucius had Severus follow him upstairs and into a guest bedroom. There he saw Hermione laying in bed, seemingly well taken care of. Snape was confused by the sight. If Lucius had taken her from the battle then why would he be treating her so well?

"You took her from the battle to get back at Draco, why are you treating her so well?" Severus questioned.

"What are y- Severus, none of that happened! Those images weren't real. They were a product of the Dark Lord." Lucius explained, knowing he would still have to remove the false memories before his old friend would believe him.

"How is that possible? I saw it all, Lucius. I was a part of it, you were a part of it."

"We were there to _help _Potter and his friends and tell them about the Dark Lord's plans to storm the castle. Don't you remember?" Lucius pleaded, hoping something would jog the Potions Master's memory.

"You're wrong, Lucius. You were there to-" his sentence was cut short by Lucius pointing his wand at him and saying,

"_Memoria reverto!_"

Light blue sparks shot from his wand and hit Severus, causing him to stumble backward. For a moment he seemed dazed but he shook his head and blinked, wide eyed.

"_Now _do you remember?" Lucius inquired. Severus nodded and murmured an apology.

"So how do we let the others know? The moment they see you they'll start flinging curses." Severus told his friend.

"That's where you come in. You cast the spell to give them their real memories and then I can bring Miss Granger to them." Lucius replied, glancing over at Hermione, who was laying motionless. "They may need to take her to St. Mungos. I believe she is in a coma."

"I believe that will work. I want you standing outside so you can bring her in once I restore their memories."

"I will meet you just outside the school grounds, all right, Severus?"

Severus nodded and Apparated to the meeting point to wait for Lucius.

x x x

As soon as Lucius arrived with Hermione, Severus walked up to the school with Lucius walking a safe distance behind him. The moment he walked into the Great Hall he was bombarded with questions from Draco.

"Did you bring her back? What did he want? Why did he have her?" Draco demanded.

"Calm down, Draco. Sit down and I'll answer the questions as soon as I tell you something I've learned." Severus told him. Draco sat down next to Harry, Sirius, and everyone else who had joined them once they returned to the castle.

"The battle that you fought, none of it was real. Your father came to warn Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's plans to storm the castle. The Dark Lord has placed false images in your head of Lucius kidnapping Hermione. I know you don't believe me but a simple spell will restore your real memories. You will still remember that you thought those things happened but will know that they were false memories." Severus told them. All of them look confused but Severus had expected it.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Ginny chimed in.

"Because if I were, I'd have already convinced you that all of this is true."

"Oh...well, I suppose it's all up to Draco." Ginny said finally.

"Well, I trust Snape. I think what he's saying is true. So...you can go ahead and do the spell." Draco said confidently. Snape pulled his wand out and pointed it at the small group. The light blue sparks emitted when he said '_Memoria reverto!'_

The group looked dazed momentarily and then blinked wide eyed, having the same reaction as Snape had had. Draco looked at Snape, seemingly horrified.

"I-is Hermione all right? Does Father still have her?" Draco questioned at once.

"She's right here, and she needs medical attention. Whoever had her did one heck of a number on her. But she must have fought because I don't think she'd have gotten away if she hadn't." Lucius said, coming into view. Draco stared horrified at Hermione's still body, tears coming to his eyes. He rushed over to her, running his fingers through her matted curly hair.

"She needs to be taken to St. Mungos, I'm afraid Madam Pomfrey won't be able to help her." Professor McGonagall said walking into the Great Hall. "I'll take down the wards around the Great Hall so you can Apparate to St. Mungos and then they will go back in place."

"Thank you, Professor. I just hope that she'll be okay." Draco said as McGonagall removed the ward, allowing for Apparation. Draco, along with Harry and Lucius Apparated to St. Mungos, the rest staying behind.

x x x

A month passed and Hermione stayed in her coma. With each passing day Draco sat by her bedside, talking to her, pleading with her to come back to him. Finally, on the thirteenth of February, while he was holding her hand and talking to her, he felt her turn and her eyes opened.

Hermione opened her eyes and as they adjusted she met the eyes of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Get the hell away from me you sorry bastard!" she screamed, hitting who she thought was Lucius in the face.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What was that for?" Draco said, holding his nose. Hermione sat up slowly, eyes widening when she realised it had been Draco she hit.

"Oh, God Draco, I'm sorry. I thought that you were..." Hermione choked before she could say the name. Draco sat down next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Where am I?"

"Hermione, my father kidnapping you and hurting you never happened. It was someone else. The images were placed in your head by Voldemort. And you're in St. Mungos. You've been in a coma for a month." Draco explained.

"No, no it was Lucius, Draco. It was-" she began sobbing and all Draco could do was hold her and rock her, whispering the words to fix her memory. Her body went still momentarily and she pulled back from Draco.

"Do you remember who it really was that did this to you Hermione?" Draco questioned her. She nodded as a medi-nurse, obviously alerted to Hermione's consciousness, walked in.

"It was-"

* * *

**A/n: **Who was Hermione's real captor? Will Hermione be able to go around men again? Will Snape ever tell her what he wanted to when the "battle" was raging?


	5. Chapter 5

Something Lost, Something Gained  
Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **I know that chapter 4 was confusing and I don't think this one will clarify everything. I just want to apologize now for the shortness of it.

* * *

"Who was it, Hermione?" Draco prompted. Hermione took a deep breath.

"It was..M-Mr. Parkinson. I-I know it had to be him because I heard Pansy...call him Father." Hermione started crying and all Draco could do was pull her into his arms and hold her tightly.

"Shh... you're with me now. Every thing's all right. Shh.." Draco whispered comfortingly. Hermione pulled out of his embrace.

"I-I don't think I'll ever be all right. It's hard just to be near you, even though I want to be." Hermione said, her voice shaky.

"It'll take some time to get over, I understand. But I want to help you." Draco brushed a lock of her chestnut hair from her face and could see her cover up a cringe. I hurt him to see that she had been harmed to a point that she couldn't even bear his touch. He knew now exactly who was behind the memory modifications and that person would pay immensely for it.

"Hermione, I swear on my own life that I _will _get revenge against whoever did this to you." Draco vowed, the hatred in his voice.

"Right now all I want you to do is help me get better. Can you do that? Please?" Hermione pleaded with him. She knew it would be hard but she didn't want to cringe every time the man she loved touched her.

"Of course, Hermione. I'll help you, no matter how long it takes." Draco saw the traces of a small smile on her face and smiled at her. It was a small but very good start.

x x x

"What do you mean, she got away?" Voldemort said in his deep, snake-like voice.

"She was able to get out of the dungeon. She is in St. Mungos at the time, my Lord." a girl said, her voice slightly whiny. She stood before Voldemort as he sat in an antique arm chair, stroking his precious Nagini.

"Then do something about it!" his voice boomed, causing an echo. Voldemort had drawn his wand. "First you and your incompetent father cannot find out which of my things are missing and now you cannot even keep hold of a mudblood? Crucio!" Voldemort cast his curse and the girl fell to the floor writhing in pain. Several times he cast the curse and when he removed it the woman did not move.

"Go back to school and take care of the mudblood when she returns. Go!" Not wanting to anger her Lord more, the girl stood slowly, curtsied, and left the large room to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/n: **Will Draco get his revenge? Who is the girl working with Voldemort? Did the letter Snape sent Hermione ever exist?


	6. Chapter 6

Something Lost, Something Gained

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** Hello to all my amazing readers! Yes, I am actually updating! I know it has been about a month since I did so last and I normally don't take this long to update. I have been extremely busy with a lot of school work and my original work which is mostly for my creative writing class. This is the last quarter for my school so I may actually update less frequently. I know this news may come as sad to you who look forward to my updates but it is needed. Now on to chapter six, which I know you have been waiting for.

* * *

It was the twenty-fifth before Hermione was finally released. The medi-witches had wanted to keep close watch on her. Over the two weeks Hermione made slow progress on recovering from the attempted rape and constant beating.

When she went back to class all her teachers, even Professor Snape, lightened the workload.

"I don't see why they're all lightening the workload on my account. I can catch up just fine." Hermione stated as she walked to the Head common room with Draco, Harry, Ron, Bella, and Blaise.

"It's because they want to make sure you're back on track and that you're all right, 'Mione." Harry told her. "Everyone was worried, even Snape."

"Yeah, 'Mione, Snape kept asking if anyone had heard any news on you." Ron agreed. This surprised Hermione. The teacher that had despised her the most, save Umbridge, had actually been..._worried_ about her. For some odd reason she felt this strange sense of happiness at the knowledge. She couldn't place why she felt that way, she just knew that she did. Another thought came to mind, something Draco had told her while she was in St. Mungo's.

"Hey, while I was in St. Mungo's Draco told me that Professor McGonagall didn't take the position of Headmistress, that someone else is Headmaster. He wouldn't tell me who it is so could you guys?" Hermione asked, knowing that Draco probably didn't want them to.

"Oh yeah, well, I think you should just wait until dinner to find out. It's going to be a bit of a...shock to say the least." Harry told her, much to her disappointment.

"Oh, all right then." Hermione wondered who could possibly take the position of Headmaster since the position as Head of the school was supposed to go to Professor McGonagall. Hermione mentally shrugged her shoulders and hugged Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Bella as they parted to go to their own common room. Left to make the rest of the trip to the Head common room with Draco, Hermione shifted her books to her other arm and took Draco's hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. Draco smiled at her and leaned over to place a light kiss at her temple.

"I've uh, been meaning to ask you. That note that Professor Snape sent, it was real, wasn't it?" Hermione asked him nervously.

"Yes, the note was real. I'm not entirely sure what he meant when he said he had something of great importance to tell you but I'm sure he will ask to speak to you about it sometime." Draco told her as they neared their portrait door. Hermione sighed as the two of them walked in.

Hermione sat down on the couch to rest when Draco stood in front of her, handing her a piece of folded parchment.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, taking it from his hand.

"I don't know, it was on the desk and it's addressed to you." Draco told her, jerking his head at the desk. Hermione turned it over and sure enough, her name was scrawled in a familiar handwriting. She unfolded the parchment and read:

_Miss Granger,_

_I wish to see you promptly after dinner in my office. There is a matter of which we must discuss. I assume that you will be on time. The password is 'family'. _

_Headmaster Severus Snape_

Hermione had to re-read the signature on the note several times before the reality sunk in.

_How could Professor Snape possibly be Headmaster,_ Hermione thought to herself as she handed Draco the parchment so he could read it.

"Well, looks like you won't have to wait until dinner to find out." He commented.

"Why would McGonagall turn Head rights over to Snape?" Hermione questioned rather confused.

"It's what Dumbledore wanted, actually. She knew he wanted Snape to have the position of Headmaster so she made like she just didn't particularly want to leave her position as Assistant Headmistress." Draco explained, having gotten the story from Snape shortly after the announcement of his new position had been made.

"Do you think he wants to discuss what he said was important in that other letter?"

"It's possible. Why don't you go take a nap before dinner? You still aren't fully recovered." Hermione knew she needed to get homework done but she was truly tired and figured an hours nap couldn't hurt much. Then the thought of a hot bath struck her and it sounded like an even better idea.

"Actually, I think I will take a nice, hot bath, relax a little bit." Hermione smiled at Draco and before going into the bathroom where, only months before, she had witnessed a very sexy, shirtless Draco. The memory made her smile even more.

_I wonder what it would be like to make love to him..._ Hermione thought, suddenly stopping in her tracks, unsure of _where_ the thought had come from. She shook it off walked into her bedroom, gathering her things for her bath.

* * *

About an hour passed and Hermione sat in the full tub with her eyes closed and her head against the edge. Draco slipped in silently, intent on checking on her but his breath caught in his chest when he saw her just sitting there peacefully, hair that was wet at the ends falling over her shoulders in soft curls. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. He hoped that maybe, just maybe he could break through the barrier against the touch of a man that she had erected.

_Tonight I will break barriers,_ Draco thought to himself as he made his way to the tub. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on Hermione's forehead, causing her eyes to flutter open. _She was asleep_, Draco thought.

"Hey, you should be getting out. It's getting close to dinner time." Draco told her as she sat up, revealing part of her breasts.

"Already? I haven't been in here that long, have I?" Hermione asked, reaching for her towel. Draco grabbed it and unfolded it, holding it out for her to stand in front of and wrap around herself.

"It's nearly 6 o'clock, it's been about an hour." Draco told her as he watched her pad to the counter where she had placed her clean clothes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms gently around her slender waist, happy that she didn't tense up like she had been. He moved her curls- as soft to the touch as they looked to be- to the right side of her neck and peppered kisses down the left side. Hermione tilted her head to the right, allowing Draco more room. A smile crept across Draco's face as Hermione leaned herself against his chest, letting him support both of them. He placed his chin on her head and took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her hair; the light scent of lavender and vanilla filling his nostrils. He pulled her a little tighter to him and couldn't help thinking _God, I love this woman. _

"I love you, Hermione," he said lightly, kissing the top of her head. Hermione turned to face him, her hands placed on his chest, and she looked up into his grey-blue eyes. The smile and laughter that had been vacant from her eyes was returning.

"I love you, too, Draco," Hermione smiled gently at him and then he couldn't resist it any longer. He bent down and let his mouth cover her in a slow, romantic kiss. Hermione was hesitant at first, a side effect of near rape, but finally she wound her arms around his neck and he pulled her tightly too him. His tongue ran over her lower lip, asking for entrance and she gave it to him. Fire burned through both of them as his tongue stroked hers in a kiss now increasingly passionate. Hermione let the towel around her body drop to the ground and went to remove Draco's shirt but he stopped her. He would wait till that evening before he took her and when he did it would be with candles, rose petals, wine, and romance. Hermione pulled away to question but Draco spoke before her.

"Not now, Hermione," he whispered. "Wait until after the meeting with Snape, then I will love you."

Draco kissed her before leaving the bathroom so Hermione could dress. As she did she smiled to herself thinking of nothing but the evening that was in store for her.

* * *

**A/n: **So what do you think? After reading over that kissing scene I think I read to many romance novels. Hehe...Anyway, I hope that this was a good chapter. I think that it is beginning to play out nicely and is becoming a little less confusing. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope I get some really nice reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Something Lost, Something Gained

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** Hello, my amazing readers. Are you ready for me to finally answer the question about what Snape's note was about that I just know has been going through your mind since you read it in _Love Letters From the Enemy?_ Well guess what, now is the time for that. So sit back and enjoy my take on a wonderful twist.

* * *

After dinner Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office. As she paused at the statue to give the password of 'family' she thought it weird to be going to see Professor Snape in said office. He just didn't seem the type for the role. She was about to knock on the door when, just as Dumbledore had many times when she would visit, Snape opened it before she could.

"Come in, Miss Granger." he said, sidestepping out of the way. Hermione smiled at him- hoping that his news wasn't bad- and she walked into his office, taking a seat in front of his desk. She saw a portrait of Dumbledore hanging on the wall, smiling at her with the twinkle that was ever present in his eyes. Snape shut the door and walked toward her to, she guessed, sit at the desk. Instead of doing so, though, he turned the chair next to her to face her more and sat down. He motioned for her to face him and confused, Hermione did so.

"As I suppose you recall, just before all hell broke loose, for lake of a better phrase, I sent you a note telling you that I had something of importance to discuss with you." Professor Snape began, sitting forward. "I believe now is the time to discuss this, get the air cleared of things that should never have been kept from you at all." An immensely confused look spread across Hermione's face.

"I'm not entirely sure what you are talking about. What things were kept from me?" Hermione questioned, actually slowly becoming interested in knowing.

"Miss Granger, did your parents ever tell you that you were adopted?"

"Well, yes, they did back in third year when I went home for the holidays. What does that have to do with things?"

"Did they ever tell you anything about your real parents? Their names, their background, any of it?"

"No, they didn't tell me and I didn't really ask. They had raised me and to me, they were my mum and dad. Where are you going with this?"

"When you were born the Dark Lord was in his height of power as you know. In order to protect you from him you needed to be hidden and the best way to do so was to let a muggle family adopt you. So your father- your mother died giving birth to you- took you to a family- the Grangers- that he had been told couldn't have children and would be willing to adopt you. He placed a concealment charm on you that could only be removed by the revelation of the identity of himself and the charm remains on you at this moment." Hermione had to take a deep breath. All these years she had actually thought her real parents had been muggles that just hadn't cared about her. Now she knew that they not only had cared for her- at least her father had- but at least one of them had been a wizard. _How does Snape know all of this, though?_ Hermione thought to herself. She decided to voice the inner question.

"How do you know all of this, Professor?"

"I thought you'd ask that. Well Miss Granger, it is because I, don't believe me if you don't wish to, am that very man that placed the charm on you." Hermione stared blankly at the man in front of her. _No, it can't be true. I mean, why would he not have told me sooner?_ Hermione had many thoughts racing through her mind and finally came out of her thoughts when she saw Snape holding a mirror out for her. When she looked, sure enough, her appearance had changed. Her chocolate brown curls were now straight, her face narrower, and her eyes were a blue that nearly matched Draco's. Hermione blinked at the image, thinking maybe she was seeing things. No matter what she wanted to think, she couldn't _not_ believe him. The man sitting before her was her real father and he had cared enough for her to protect her for a man he had been serving at the time.

"Who- who was my mother? What was her name?" Hermione asked.

"You look just like her, you know." Snape commented before telling her. "Her name was Ariana Demetrios. I met her in the library in my seventh year here. It turned out she had been in Slytherin since day one. I'd never noticed her before but she'd told me, right after she'd announced her pureblood lineage, that she'd had a crush on me since she had seen me at sorting. We dated and I did marry her. After she died I thought I would die, but I had to hang in there for you. And seeing you grow up, watching you look more and more like her everyday, it's been hard for me to keep things to myself."

"All this time you've just been standing by, watching out for me from afar." Hermione said more than questioned.

"That's exactly what I've been doing. I've even remarried and you have a half-sister. Laeana is her name. And your stepmother, her name is Secerno." Hermione smiled. She not only found her real father but had a sister, a half-sister, but still a sister. Although all of this was a lot to take in at once she still couldn't resist the sudden urge to hug her father. As though he had read her mind- he'd most likely done Legilimens on her- he stood up as she did and pulled her into a tight, reuniting hug. Hermione chuckled as a tricky idea came to mind. It had to be the Slytherin coming out in her. Pulling away, Snape looked at his daughter.

"I have the feeling you have some scheme brewing in your mind, if you're anything like Ariana was." He commented, grinning.

"Ah, that I do. I think it would be a terrible shock for your Potions class for me to not only walk in late but for you to say something along the lines of 'just because you're my daughter does not mean you have the right to come in late to my class.'" A grin worthy of Draco spread across her face as she looked at her father.

"It would be rather shocking, we'll just have to see _how_ shocking." Snape grinned at their devious little plan to announce her relation to him. After it got out in that class it would be around the school by lunch time, what with Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown in the class.

"I should get going. Draco will be wondering what you needed to discuss with me." Hermione let him hug her once more, suddenly slightly unsure about everything, and turned to go.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy already knows of our relation. He got it out of me when I not only continued to worry about you but even visited you in St. Mungo's. He'll only need to see you to know what we discussed." Snape told her. She nodded and began making her way to the common room, eager, though also terrified, to experience what Draco had in store for her.**

* * *

****A/n: **Well everyone, now you know what he wanted to talk to her about and exactly why he was so worried about her. If you remember from the beginning, Sirius had been thinking Hermione was just as stubborn as her father and I was asked once or twice if he had met her father. I should say he met him, wouldn't you? I would have put in what Draco promised Hermione would happen but I felt that it could wait till the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Something Lost, Something Gained

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** Hello, everyone. Cowers behind sofa and waits for you to stop yelling at me for not updating after over a month Okay, I told you guys I wouldn't be able to get much updating done on this story for awhile because things at school were getting crazy. Well, good news. School is over, summer is here, high gas prices means I stay home more often which means I shall be writing up a storm this summer. Because some people do not like reading a certain type of scene in a story, here is the warning now, before I ever get started: This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not feel comfortable, skip over it or do not read at all. Now that that pesky thing is out of the way, let's start chapter eight!

* * *

Hermione made her way to the dorm she shared with Draco and found him standing outside the portrait, waiting for her. He smiled softly and pulled her into a big hug, knowing the knowledge she'd just received. He took her by the hand and turned toward the portrait, saying,

"Come on, let's get your mind off of all that for awhile. Close your eyes." Hermione did as instructed, happy to take her mind off of everything, no matter how short the time. Hermione could tell that Draco had led her through the portrait and into the common room, even with her eyes closed. If she guessed right, he was headed for the staircase, presumably to lead her upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Hermione couldn't help a small smile from creeping upon her face. Maybe Draco would keep good on his promise to "love her." Draco moved and stood behind her, his hands over her eyes. He then took her hands in his and whispered lightly in her ear,

"Open your eyes, 'Mione."

Hermione opened her eyes to see a trail of rose petals going up the stairs and to the right. Hermione smiled and turned around to kiss Draco and when she did, he cupped her face lightly and turned the kiss into a tender, romantic one. He then picked her up and carried her, not breaking the kiss, up the stairs and into his room where he put her down gently on his green and silver satin sheets, amazed at how beautiful she looked, her hair spread out over _his_ colours. He grinned and peppered kisses along her jaw, slowly moving to the sensitive spot right where the pulse was. Hermione let out a low moan as a shiver went down her spine.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered, twining her fingers into his platinum hair. Draco moved his hands up Hermione's stomach, pausing at the hem of her shirt and with a nod from her, he pulled it up and over her head while she simultaneously worked at unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.

_Quidditch has done him a world of good,_ Hermione thought as she ran her hands over his bare, well sculpted chest. Draco's hands moved to the black lace bra Hermione wore and when his hand slightly brushed over her nipple, Hermione's breath caught in her chest. How could one person possibly evoke such a response? His head bent to capture her mouth once more in a fiery, passion filled kiss. He trailed kisses down her jaw, over her throat and down her chest, pausing as he reached her bra_._

"This is in my way." Draco muttered, pushing the straps down and reaching around to unsnap the clasp. Hermione's breasts fell free and Draco cupped them gently, rubbing the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione gasped in the pleasure Draco sent through her body at the light touches and slowly ran her hands over his chest before stopping at the button on his pants. Becoming more confident, she quickly unbuttoned them and started yanking at them to get them off. Draco chuckled to himself and assisted her before removing hers without trouble. Both were in the knickers which they both quickly remedied, tossing them to the side. Draco gently caressed the inner part of Hermione's thigh, sending shivers down her spine. Their breath grew ragged, beads of sweat started to form on both their brows.

After a few moments of gentle foreplay, Draco position himself over her wet entrance. He looked Hermione in the eyes lovingly and when she nodded, he gently pressed into her, breaking her maiden-head. He started slow and quickening up the pace once he felt sure that Hermione was in nothing but pleasure. He pulled her to him tightly has he made passionate love to her for the first time of many, not knowing that someone with evil intentions lurked in the shadows.

* * *

**A/n:** I know it wasn't as long and as good as some of you may have expected but I'm not going into graphic detail for a sex scene. If you want a graphic sex scene, go to the adult counterpart, adult ffn. So who is lurking in the shadows? Is it a Death Eater? Is it another student? Perhaps it is something else altogether? Stick with me and find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Something Lost, Something Gained

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Hello my lovelies! It's time for an update even though it's been a bit longer than I like. But nevertheless, I am updating and that is what matters, right? So, everyone has been asking for a good scene in potions since_ Love Letters From the Enemy_ but I never really had a good spot that I could fit one in. Until now. Yes, this is the potions scene that you have been asking for in your more recent reviews so let's get on with it.

* * *

The next day Hermione awoke to find herself wrapped in Draco's arms tightly, the cool sheets soft on her bare skin. The memories of the night before were fresh, then again, it was a bit hard to forget the night you lose you lost your virginity to the man you loved. Hermione looked over to Draco, who was sleeping peacefully, and smiled. He looked so peaceful, like he had no trouble whatsoever, with his hair falling over his eyes. Hermione snuggled back into his warm arms and fell fast to sleep.

When Hermione awoke once more she noticed that Draco wasn't in bed so she crawled out herself in order to get dressed. While doing so she noticed that she was a good ten minutes late for Potions and her first thought was that Snape would be so mad he would give her two months of detentions and take too many points to count away from Gryffindor. Granted, this was before she recalled her discussion with Snape, how he was her father, and how they had planned on her being late for class in the first place. She calmed down after she remembered this and dressed at a leisurely pace. Getting her things she walked a good speed that would make her look as though she had rushed. Taking a deep breath as she stood before the class door she slipped into the classroom silently and quickly took her seat next to Harry and Ron, pretending to hope that Snape hadn't noticed. Of course, he definitely had. He slowly walked toward her, giving Harry just enough time to ask her,

"Why are you so late, 'Mione? And why are your hair and eyes different?" Before Hermione could answer Snape stood before her, pretending to glare at her.

"Miss Granger, late? That's quite unusual. Well, just because you happen to be my daughter does not mean you have an excuse for tardiness. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention." Snape stated, turning and walking back to the front of the room. There was a loud gasp from the entire room before it burst into talking, gossip, and rumours. Before Harry and Ron could ask what was going on, there was a shriek above all the other talking.

"That _girl_ is the daughter of the highly respected pureblood family of Demetiros?! That isn't possible! Ariana Demetrios' daughter died!"

The voice was the shrill one of that of Pansy Parkinson. It was only expected that she would be the one to freak out the most. Hermione stood and walked over to the Slytherin girl.

"I bet you wish that was true right now, don't you Parkinson?" Hermione challenged.

"You're damn right I do! First you steal my boyfriend, now you come in and ruin the name of all purebloods by being a Gryffindor and by fighting on _that_ side! You aren't fit to be her daughter you filth." Pansy declared. Hermione had had enough. She didn't pull her wand, she didn't yell and retort, she just brought her fist back and hit her, smirking at the sight of Parkinson's broken and bloodied nose. Hermione had wanted to do that for years and finally, she had.

"Y-you broke my nose!" shrieked Parkinson. Hermione laughed loudly at the statement.

"Maybe it will fix your face, Parkinson. Merlin knows you needed it." Hermione retorted, finding that her father- it was still weird to think of him that way- standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"That will be quite enough, students. 20 points from Slytherin for poor conduct in my classroom and for insulting a student's family. And 20 more points from Gryffindor for hitting another student." Snape stated, causing many Slytherins and Gryffindors to gape at him. "Yes, I took points from Slytherin, get over it."

Hermione could only grin ear to ear at the reactions to her new found family lineage. She didn't linger but simply walked to sit with Harry and Ron once again. Before Harry or Ron could ask what was going on, she whispered,

"I just found out about him being my father last night. I didn't know before then."

Harry and Ron looked at her, then to Snape, then back to her. They saw the resemblance and knew it was true. They knew it was why Snape had been so worried about her when she'd been kidnapped, when she had been in St. Mungo's.

"Well," Harry started, taking a deep breath, thinking the idea of it was a lot worse than her dating Draco. "You can't choose your family and you aren't going to change any. I won't judge or make comments or anything, at least not around you, but don't expect me to accept it easily."

Ron grunted. He definitely didn't like the thought of his most hated teacher being the father of his best friend.

"You're still 'Mione, but I don't like it. I don't like the thought of him being your father and well, like Harry, I can't accept something like this easily. I'll try," Ron paused and took a deep breath and Hermione understood what came next was hard for Ron to say. "I"ll try not to insult him and be mean. Around you, at least."

Hermione nodded and smiled, knowing it was hard for her friends to accept this. She hugged both of them and the began listening to the lecture and suddenly, Professor McGonagall threw the door open- a panic-stricken look on her face- and she cried,

"Quick! The school is being swarmed, the war has begun!"

* * *

**A/n:** So what do you think? Do you like the reaction? Some things have already been lost, some things gained, and the war has now begun. It's time for action, some more losing, some more gaining, and maybe a sacrifice for an enemy will be made. Want to find out? Keep tuned in!


	10. Chapter 10

Something Lost, Something Gained

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Hello my lovelies! Yes, another update is _finally_ here. I know, I know I took a long time this time and I'm very sorry. This chapter is rather fast paced, and may not be as long as I had anticipated but I feel it is the ending I've had in mind since I started with Love Letters from the Enemy. I hope you enjoy it.

**Previously:**_ Hermione nodded and smiled, knowing it was hard for her friends to accept this. She hugged both of them and they began listening to the lecture and suddenly, Professor McGonagall threw the door open- a panic-stricken look on her face- and she cried,_

"_Quick! The school is being swarmed, the war has begun!"_

_

* * *

_Hermione and Draco, being Head Boy and Girl, stood quickly and waited at the front of the class for instructions.

"Hermione, Draco, I want you to get all students fourth year and under out of the building. The prefects are to stay, and any of the fifth years that wish to stay and fight are free to do so. Just get the others out." McGonagall told them. "You'll have to go through the secret passages so stay out of sight. As soon as you've gotten the students out, go to the Great Hall." Hermione and Draco nodded in confirmation and rushed off at once to get the students from their own houses after asking Harry and Ron help them with the others. Attempting to stay quiet and out of sight was easy until Hermione had the frightened first and second years with her. Once the third and fourth years joined her it was easier to calm the younger ones, but being quiet was still hard as they made their way to the witch's hump, which would lead the students into Hogsmeade through Honeydukes. When Hermione and the students arrived at the statue, she saw Draco and realised Harry hadn't told him how to open it. Harry and Ron ran to them as Hermione opened the statue, and the four of them helped get the younger ones through. Ron asked Harry to keep Ginny safe, and then offered to lead the students through the passage and come back once they were all safe. Once he left, Harry, Hermione, and Draco ran off to assist in protecting the school that they called home for the past seven years.

As they made their way through the corridors to the Great Hall they realised they had gotten the students out just in time because coming straight toward them was a Death Eater. The students all pulled their wands and readied themselves to fight when the Death Eater removed his mask to reveal Snape. Hermione chocked at the sight, knowing how it looked to Harry.

"Hurry, get to the Great Hall. I'm to let the others know if I cross your path but I'll lead them in the wrong direction. In the final battle I'll stand at your side but until then we must keep the pretence of enemies up," Snape informed them. "You shouldn't meet anyone else on your way; most of them are searching the classrooms, now go!" Without looking back, the three, wands still drawn, ran to the Great Hall where McGonagall waited with other students that were willing to fight. A slight relieved look crossed McGonagall's face when she saw the three, but then she looked worried once more.

"Where's Mister Weasley?" she demanded right away, searching the sea of students in case he had slipped in without her knowledge.

"He's leading the other students to safety and will come back once they are," Hermione explained, hoping her friend was all right.

"All right, get in here; we'll seal off the doors." McGonagall pulled the three in, and cast a spell that sealed the doors temporarily. She ordered the students to sit, and began to speak.

"I need each and every one of you to give me your undivided attention. There can be very few errors," she began, sounding like a military general. "The attack on the school months ago was only an attack but this, this is it. This is the battle that's been brewing; this is the battle that will truly test what you've learned in the years you have been here. This will be the final battle with You-Know-Who, and we all must be sure the risks are known." McGonagall paused for a moment. "Many will be lost today in this battle, but if we succeed- that is, if Harry succeeds..." McGonagall looked at Harry intently for a moment, showing him how much the entire wizarding world depended on him in this moment. "If he succeeds in destroying You-Know-Who many will be saved. I tell you now to leave or fight, but there cannot be errors." After she finished speaking a few Slytherins rose and left the room, saying they didn't want to fight for either side. To Hermione this was better than having them fighting on the Dark Side. Before more could leave, and before anyone could speak, the doors flung open and Death Eaters stormed in, shouting curses that students Hermione recognized as members of the DA quickly blocked. She had her own wand ready, shouting curses to immobilize their assailants; several times her curses were blocked, but she continued to fight while constantly looking to Harry or Draco to make sure they were safe, that they weren't hurt. As the fighting progressed, it left the Great Hall to the grounds of Hogwarts where even more Death Eaters joined, shouting curses loudly. Students dodged and shouted their counter curses, and trying to avoid the green light of the Killing Curse. Hermione found herself standing before a Death Eater one-on-one and heard him chuckle.

"You didn't die after all, did you little Mudblood?" the Death Eater, whose voice was very recognizable said. "When my precious Pansy told me that you were dating Draco, I couldn't believe Lucius would let such a thing transpire so I went to the Dark Lord. He was more than happy to let me use that little spell that replaced real memories so I could destroy you," boasted the Death Eater. "He thought it would weaken the boy, make him seek revenge, but no! You had to escape, didn't you? Well you won't this time, Mudblood. No, you will die right here and now." At the end of the Death Eater's speech, a smirk appeared on his face. Hermione couldn't believe it had been Pansy that had alerted Lucius and her father of her and Draco's dating. She would have to remember to do more than break the girl's nose the next time she saw her.

"Didn't you get the memo, I'm not a Mudblood," Hermione informed him. Before the Death Eater could speak, she cast the _Petrificus Totalus_ spell. There was no need to kill him if she didn't need to. She didn't think she could, anyway. As she was backing away from the motionless Death Eater, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around, ready to cast a defensive spell when she saw Ron and Draco standing by her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and they ran back to where the battle amongst the students, teachers, and Death Eaters raged on, wondering just when her father would decide to show which side he was truly on. As they entered the battle, stray sparks of green flew from several directions and they narrowly avoided them. When they finally spotted Harry, they ran to stand by him, helping him search for Voldemort. Death Eaters stood at a distance, shouting dark curses that narrowly missed Harry.

Harry stood prepared to dodge oncoming curses while he scanned the scene of fear, fighting, blood, and death that was before him. Finally, what seemed like hours after Draco, Hermione, and Ron had joined him, the subject of their search came into view. His body seemed to glide in. The battle seemed to come to an abrupt halt, but then it began once more and curses flew left, right, and every other direction possible. The next events happened all at once. Hermione saw two Death Eaters throw off their masks and she heard the shouting of _Avada Kadavra _shouted by a familiar voice, that of Bellatrix Lestrange. She saw it headed for Draco, who was too far away for her to get to in time. She saw Ron shoving him out of the way as the green light neared. Hermione screamed and broke into a run even though she knew the curse would hit Ron before she was anywhere close to him. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled over her cheeks as she watched her best friend fall to the ground where Draco had been seconds before. She knelt next to Ron, anger swelling in her and in rash, uncontrolled anger, she turned and sent the same spell that had killed her friend flying toward Bellatrix, hitting her mark completely and not noticing when Snape and Lucius both helped her to her feet, their Death Eater masks cast aside. The battle truly halted and Voldemort spoke.

"So, my two most loyal followers have betrayed me? Is this how it shall be?" he asked in his cold tone. "Then you shall both pay the price." Voldemort raised his wand to kill both of them, but Harry stepped in front of him.

"You're fight is with me! Leave them alone!" Harry declared, raising his own wand. A disturbing look that everyone assumed to be a smile crossed the snake-like face, and he turned to Harry, who stood bravely only a few feet apart from the evil wizard. Simultaneously the two cast curses as they had in the graveyard three years ago, the same thing happening. Both wanting to kill the other, neither willing to give in, the two struggled against each other's power, and Hermione watched as Neville moved behind Voldemort, not going for the wizard himself but...for his snake, Nagini. She wanted to shout out to Neville to be careful, but before she could, he had cast a spell, killing the snake. The snake dying caused Voldemort to become distracted, allowing Harry to say the very spell that Voldemort had failed to kill him with sixteen years ago, and the evil wizard stood for a moment before crumbling lifelessly to the ground. For a moment, everyone stared at the scene, not knowing what to do then cheers erupted from students and teachers alike, and even more cheers came when Aurors finally arrived, taking Death Eaters into custody. Hermione knelt back down next to Ron and pressed her forehead to his.

"You stupid, stupid boy! Always did do things without thinking," she said, tears spilling from her eyes. She barely noticed as Draco knelt next to her, a look of disbelief on his own face.

"He hated me and our relationship, 'Mione, but he saved me anyway. I think he did it for you," Draco said, a hand around Hermione. "Come on, let's go inside, and let the teachers take care of this stuff." Hermione stood and followed him, looking behind her at Ron's lifeless body the entire time. She and Draco caught sight of Blaise, and Draco rushed over to him.

"Where's my sister?" Draco demanded quickly. Blaise turned and pointed toward where Bella was and Hermione saw Draco hurry to check on her. She herself knew not to worry about her half-sister, Laeana, knowing she was safe away in Hogsmeade with Sirius. She just sat down, leaning against a wall, and pulled her knees to her chest, not noticing when Snape wrapped his arms around her and let her cry against his chest.

x x x

The rest of the school year went on with less fear, but much sadness for lost peers. However, when the day they would leave came, happiness for the summer holidays filled the air and even Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Draco, and Bella were able to enjoy themselves, laughing together as they found a compartment.

"Our last year is over and now we get to go out into the world as adults," Bella noted, receiving a look from Ginny.

"Yeah, it's over for you guys. I still have another year left," Ginny said pretending to be upset. The group laughed at her false anger and all began talking about a big group trip over the summer. After a few moments, Draco became rather silent and Hermione whispered,

"Something wrong? You seem like you're pretty far off." Draco looked up, smiled at her, and then looked over at Harry who nodded to him. Everyone grew silent, knowing what Draco would be doing.

"Well, there's something I wanted to ask you, but with everything that has happened and all the chaos there just hasn't been time before now," Draco said, slipping out of his seat to kneel on one knee in front of Hermione. Hermione's breath caught in her throat; she knew exactly what he wanted to ask her. "Hermione, year ago, for some strange reason, I fell in love with you, and for some reason Fate has blessed me enough that you love me back. We've been through a lot this year; from losing family and friends, gaining family, learning things we didn't know about the family we had, and a battle that affected the entire wizarding world. Despite everyone saying that we'd never make it through the year we did. Hermione, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?" A few happy tears slipped from Hermione's eyes as a smile spread across her face. All she could do was nod yes, and smile even more as Draco pulled a small, black velvet box out of his pocket and open it to reveal a diamond and emerald ring, which he slipped gently on her finger. Draco cupped Hermione's face and placed a gentle kiss on her face. Everyone spent the rest of the train ride talking about the engagement and Draco had arranged for Hermione to spend a few weeks with him while Snape arranged for Hermione to stay with him until she could find her own home. As Hermione and Draco stepped off the train together and they saw Lucius and Narcissa, he whispered in her ear as they made their way to them,

"Are you ready to spend a few weeks with your future in-laws?" Hermione smiled and nodded as Bella joined them standing in front of the Malfoys. Both Narcissa and Lucius embraced Hermione as she stood there, welcoming her into their family in a way Hermione would have never thought possible only months ago. After the war, everything had changed. The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor had died down; witches and wizards of pureblood families that had gone into hiding during the first war with Voldemort had come out of hiding. There was less worry in the wizarding world so the change in the Malfoy's attitudes and characters was shocking, but accepting and it felt great to Hermione to know that she wasn't going to be a part of a family that had hatred for her. Out of all the things she had lost over the year she would carry the loss of her best friend Ron with her always, but the things she had gained were much greater. She had gained a father, a sister, and she had gained love.

_The End_

_

* * *

_**A/n:** Finally, after over a year, the sequel is complete. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you. No, there will not be another story that goes into the life of Hermione and Draco after they are married. I have enjoyed writing both of these stories, and I have enjoyed reading the reviews of every single one of you. To msartistics, thank you so very, very much for the inspiration to fix this chapter, finally. I didn't realize how much I needed to be told that my readers out there longed for the ending. I hope each of you wonderful readers will go on to read my other work, which I am working hard on updating. Thank you for making the journey through this tale fun! R & R!


End file.
